


Day 11: Dom/Sub

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [11]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bottom Alex, Butt Plugs, Clothes Peg, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, From Prompt, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alex, Top Jack, Tour, cum slut, degradation kink, master - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Being on tour and spending most of your time on a tour bus can make maintaining a healthy sex life pretty difficult. When you happen to be on tour with your boyfriend who is an incorrigible tease it makes things even more frustrating. When said boyfriend happens to also be your Dom you were pretty much fucked. Which is exactly where Alex was.Jalex Sub/Dom smut.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 27





	Day 11: Dom/Sub

Being on tour and spending most of your time on a tour bus can make maintaining a healthy sex life pretty difficult. When you happen to be on tour with your boyfriend who is an incorrigible tease it makes things even more frustrating. When said boyfriend happens to also be your Dom you were pretty much fucked. Which is exactly where Alex was.

He was sat on the floor by Jack's feet, head resting on his knee as they watched Home Alone for the billionth time. Jack was absently carding his fingers through Alex's pink locks. It was so soothing, Alex loved it.

"You excited for tonight Lexi?" Jack asked softly, Alex nodded eagerly. Tonight they had their first hotel night of the tour and they fully intended on making the most of it. "Good boy." He purred.

"Not this movie again!" Zack complained as he walked in, sweaty from his work out.  
"No one's asking you to watch." Jack countered with a smirk as Zack rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going for a shower." He muttered before disappearing off down the bus.

An hour before they were due on stage Alex locked himself away in the bathroom. He pulled the jewelled butt plug from his pocket and bit his lip nervously. He knew he was going to get himself into a lot of trouble for this, he wasn't supposed to pleasure himself in any way without explicit permission, but he was so horny and he didn't want to have to waste time later prepping. It felt like forever since they had had a chance to play and he wanted to make the most of the opportunity.

He placed the plug on the counter before pulling the lube from his pocket. He quickly opened his fly and shimmied his jeans down his thighs. He popped the cap on the lube and quickly coated three fingers. The others were in the dressing room on the other side of the door so he had to work quickly, he couldn't risk Jack getting suspicious.

He slowly pushed his first finger in to the knuckle, sliding it in and out with relative ease. He was soon working the second finger in, scissoring himself open with small whimpers. He bit down on his lip to keep quiet, this was meant to be for necessity not pleasure after all.

He did his best to avoid his prostate as he inserted the third finger, the last thing he needed was to give himself a boner right now. It felt good and he couldn't deny the thrill that came with disobeying orders. Jack's punishments were always so good.

A knock sounded at the door making him jump. "Lex, everything okay?" It was Jack.  
"Yeah. All good." He called, impressed by how calm he managed to sound. "I'll be out in a sec." With that, he added a thin layer of lube to the plug and slipped it into place. He took a deep breath to calm himself and quickly redressed.

The show went well and he did a pretty good job of hiding his secret. Jack smirked as he pulled him into a kiss backstage. "Someone's in a good mood." He noted, eyebrow raised just a little.   
"Just excited for tonight." Alex bit his lip just a little the way he knew Jack loved. He hummed in approval before pulling him into a filthy kiss.

Alex could feel the tension and excitement radiating from Jack on the ride to the hotel and he had to fight hard to hide his smile. He loved knowing Jack wanted this as much as he did.

As soon as they had their room key Jack was dragging him to the elevator and pushing him against the wall to make out as they rode up. Alex knew anyone could join them at any moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Jack's kiss was intoxicating and the feeling of his body flush against his own had him tingling and moaning before they'd even gotten started.

They got to their room and Alex could feel his heart rate spike, it was time. They were finally doing this. "Look at you, so excited for your master's cock. Already hard, probably leaking. God, you're such a slut." His eyes were dark with lust and Alex swallowed hard.  
"Only for you Master." Jack groaned in approval, thumb running along Alex's lower lip where they were slightly parted. He let the tip of his tongue slip past, gently caressing the pad. "Fuck." Jack exhaled hard, drawing his hand back. "Strip and get on your knees."

Alex quickly followed orders, the anticipation coursing through him at the knowledge that Jack was about to discover his indiscretion. Jack slowly circled him stopping mid-step. "What is that?" His tone was sharp and yep, Alex was in trouble.

He grabbed him roughly by the arm, yanking him up so his ass was more visible. "You naughty little whore. You've been touching yourself." He shoved him down roughly and Alex just managed to catch himself. "Can't even follow simple instructions. I thought I'd taught you better than this you useless little cocksucker." Alex bit his lip to hide his smirk. He loved being degraded. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you the hard way." He muttered as he walked over to their suitcase full of toys and grabbed what he was looking for.

The next thing Alex knew he was being blindfolded and he gasped softly. "Shut up Slut!" Jack snapped. He was not going to let Alex off lightly this time. He pulled him to his feet and handcuffed his hands to his ankles, leaving him at an awkward angle with his ass on full display. There was just enough chain between the leather cuffs for him to put his hands on the floor and keep his balance.

Alex let out a small whimper as he felt Jack lock a cock cage in place, causing his semi-hard dick to shrink back to flaccidity to avoid the discomfort. "Shut up! Do not make me gag you." Jack warned, Alex hated being gagged but Jack was not in the mood to play games. If Alex wasn't going to do as he was told then he was going to be punished regardless of how much he disliked the correction method.

Jack grabbed the riding crop and slowly trailed it over Alex's spine causing him to shiver. "Now, since you cannot follow simple instructions you will not be cuming tonight. Is that understood." Alex just managed to hold his tongue against the whine threatening to escape. That would only make the situation worse. He nodded at Jack's words but kept quiet, having been told twice to shut up already. "Good. Now, if you're a good boy for the rest of the evening and do exactly as you're told I won't make you sleep in the cage." That was a gift in itself. Alex hated sleeping in chastity devices, it was always so uncomfortable he never got a good sleep. "Now I'm going to spank you and you're going to count them like a good little slut, but you are not going to make any other noise. Do you understand?" Alex nodded once more.

Jack began to spank him making sure to avoid the pastel pink gem of the plug. He started with light swats at first to warm him up but he was soon building the intensity. He always made sure to vary them so Alex couldn't predict how hard they were or when they were coming, he loved to keep him on his toes. Alex could taste blood in his mouth from where he was biting down so hard on his lip to keep his moans from slipping out. He loved to be spanked but the cage was making things incredibly uncomfortable.

"Fifty, thank you, Master." Alex choked out. Jack dropped the crop to the floor and gently massaged the sensitive skin.  
"So pretty and red." He mused absently before pressing a kiss to each cheek. "I'm gonna fuck you now Lex. I'm gonna fill you with my cum, over and over tonight. I'm gonna ruin that pretty little ass of yours. Would you like that?" Alex withheld a hiss as his dick reacted. He loved it when Jack used him like that. "Yes, Master." He breathed out.   
"I thought you might. You're my little cum slut, aren't you? You love being full of my cum." Alex was nodding along vigorously with every word.  
"Yes Master, want you to make me your cum dumpster." Jack groaned. Alex had such a filthy mouth. He might have to fuck it later.

He pulled the plug from his ass, placing it on the side and grabbing the lube. He quickly stripped off and coated his cock, pressing the head against Alex's entrance and teasing him. Alex had to fight hard to keep his whimpers to himself. He just wanted Jack to fuck him.

He pushed in suddenly, not stopping until he bottomed out. Alex gasped softly as Jack groaned loud, covering the sound. "Fuck, you're so tight. Stretched out around my cock like a good boy. I bet you were thinking about it as you fingered yourself, well I hope it was worth it Lexi because it's the last time you'll ever touch yourself." Alex was not going to argue with him. This looked set to be a surprisingly harsh punishment so clearly Jack had had enough of his rule-breaking.

He began to thrust into him hard, gripping onto his hips to keep him from overbalancing. The angle meant he was hitting Alex's prostate with every thrust which was, of course, making his dick react. He barely managed to hold in his whimpers. "God you feel so good, baby boy." Jack purred as he slammed into him. "Soon enough I won't even need lube, I'll just use my cum to fuck you with." The thought had Alex reeling, he was doing it on purpose to make this as uncomfortable as possible for him. _Bastard._

Jack came with a string of curses and a few hard snaps of his hips. He pressed a soft kiss to Alex's spine before pulling out and pushing the plug back in. He made sure it was resting against his prostate just to add to his discomfort, this was a punishment after all.

He reached down and unbuckled Alex's hands and wrists helping him stand upright. "You okay baby boy?" Alex nodded, steadying himself as best he could. Jack gently guided him to the chair to sit before attaching the restraints to the bed.

Once they were ready he gently helped Alex to his feet and guided him over before helping him lay down on his back. He connected him to all the cuffs so he was laying spread like a starfish before going back to the case of toys. He was going to enjoy this.

He grabbed a box of clothes pegs and hovered over Alex a moment, enjoying the way he tensed with anticipation. He placed the first peg on his nipple and smirked when Alex yelped with shock and pain, instantly biting down on his lip to try and keep himself quiet. "It's okay baby boy, I wanna hear you for this one."

He took great pleasure in the noises Alex made as he continued to add pegs to his skin. He started with the most sensitive areas covering both nipples, his scrotum and inner thighs before moving to his torso. He was whimpering and squirming violently letting out loud cries of pain which were making Jack hard once more. He watched with satisfaction as Alex's dick continued to repeatedly harden and soften in its restraints, showing how much he was enjoying himself.

Once he'd decided he'd added enough he put the box down on the side before grabbing the drumstick he'd acquired from Rian. He paused a moment, waiting for Alex to get used to the sensation and relax. He began tapping at random pegs causing Alex to whimper and gasp as the movement stimulated the skin. Depending which peg he hit depended on the sound Alex made and Jack found he could quite easily make the most of Alex's range.

Once he grew bored with this he dropped the drum stick and settled himself between Alex's legs, careful not to dislodge any of the pegs there. He then persisted to slowly remove them, massaging the inflamed skin. Alex's sigh of relief quickly turned into a hiss of pain as the skin began to wake up one more at the aggravation.

He made sure to take his sweet time with the torture, leaving his balls for last and enjoying the way his confused dick continued to struggle against the cage. "Master please, it hurts." Alex whimpered pitifully.  
"Oh I know baby, that's the point." Alex's breath hitched just a little and Jack grinned.

He finally removed the pegs from his scrotum, deciding he'd punished him enough for one evening. He pressed gentle kisses down his neck before moving down his chest, carefully caressing the irritated skin. Alex let out soft whimpers but Jack could feel him slowly relax as the pain subsided somewhat.

He removed the plug before recoating himself in lube. "You ready baby?" He asked gently, running a hand over his hip.  
"Yes, Master." He slid in easily this time and Alex hummed in approval.  
"That feel good baby?" Alex nodded eagerly and Jack slowly began to move.

He was soon building momentum, slamming into Alex hard and fast. He moaned loudly as he rocked his hips a little into Jack's thrusts. Jack smirked a little, leaning over him and pressing his lips to Alex's ear. "Come on Slut, I want everyone in this hotel to hear just how well fucked you are." Alex's breath hitched as he moaned louder.

Alex gripped tight onto the restraint as he continued to writhe and moan. Jack leant down and reconnected their lips, kissing him passionately as he collided with his prostate. "Fuck." Alex choked out against Jack's mouth. "God, you sound so pretty when you moan." Jack purred, nuzzling at his skull tattoo.

"You want me to cum in your ass again or would you rather I make the most of your pretty mouth?" Since he'd taken his punishment so well Jack was going to give him a choice. "Mouth please, I wanna taste you." Jack let out a soft groan as he pulled out.  
"God you really are a cum slut."

Alex opened wide, relaxing his jaw and throat as Jack began to fuck his mouth. He made sure to be careful with it so as not to choke him or make him gag. That would never end well with him being on his back.

Alex made the most of it, lapping and sucking at his length as Jack thrust in and out. Soon enough Jack was reaching his climax. He pulled back so it was just the head in Alex's mouth so he wouldn't choke and enjoyed as the singer eagerly sucked at him, swallowing every drop.

"Such a good boy." He panted, pulling out and running a hand through Alex's hair affectionately. He was quick to release Alex from his bonds and remove the blindfold. Alex blinked a couple of times at the sudden influx of light as Jack grabbed the lotion for his skin.

"You okay baby?" Jack asked gently as he carefully massaged his skin. He smiled softly as he relaxed properly against the soft mattress.   
"Yeah, I'm good." Truth be told he felt like he was buzzing. He was so horny and his lack of an orgasm despite all the stimulation had him feeling fidgety and restless despite the post scene exhaustion. "You sure?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow.   
"Yeah, just horny." Jack snorted at that, putting the cap on the bottle.   
"Well, you brought that on yourself." Alex nodded, smiling softly.

"Once that's dried I'll do your ass." Jack smiled, grabbing Alex a bottle of Gatorade and some goldfish crackers. Alex sat up, leaning against the headboard before tucking in eagerly. Jack dropped down next to him, carefully wrapping an arm around him and cuddling him into his side. Alex sighed with content, resting his head against Jack's shoulder as he helped himself to some crackers.


End file.
